Just The Beginning
by IaMaFaLlEnDaRkAnGeL
Summary: A prequal to Warning Contains Ideas, Naomi's thoughts on the events that lead up to it, let me know what you think.... R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is like a prequal to Warning Contains Ideas, let me know what you think :)

* * *

**

**Just The Beginning.**

Going to college on the first day was always going to be fun at least that's what my mum had told me when I said I wanted to do the whole college university thing but I knew better I mean I was going to Round View! I got up, go dressed into my I love crap t-shirt and whacked on my favourite purple coat, grabbed an apple and cycled to school. We don't have a car since my mum got all environmentalist. I headed into the first assembly where we would be given our classes. I walk up onto the benches and hear some crude conversation from a goby looking prat.

"I've got so much cock hair, I can back comb it and use it like a lore" he said it with a smirk.

"Nice" When he turned to me I noticed that his face was as stupid as his comment. God, guys could be arseholes.

His voice went deep "Like a porcupine" Wow, he really just said that. What kind of idiots are they letting in this place?

"Right, your all prick" That shut him up.

"Toshe" He can't even speak.

"You mean touché?"

"Probably" God, what an arse why am I still talking to him?

"Tosser" I aimed at him as I sat down, I decided I would block him out just like all the other idiots in the this place.

I had zoned out when they had started the presentation until someone started making fart noises while the lady dragon was speaking. Turned out it was one of the other teachers, it couldn't of been funnier until some timid little woman read out the name "Emily Fitch" Great, then "Katie Fitch" perfect her and her bloody twin sister were in the same fucking school as me. It was bad enough in middle school.

They read out more names and I prayed I wasn't in the same class as them until she reached the end "Naomi Campbell" Yes that's my real fucking name! everyone started sniggering and laughing until it was said out load on the speakerphone I knew I had to out my hand up.

The prick in front who I know knew as James Cook turned back to be as was like hey Naomi now I get the anger management issues. Ha! "Only when I talk to wankers" He mentioned something about hitting him with a shoe and even though I'd really love to I just gave him my middle finger.

This was not going to be fun not only was Emily and Katie in the same class I had to put up with this idiot as well. I sighed and turned to look over my shoulder to find Emily staring straight at me. "Oh Christ, same fucking form!" I kept eye contact until she turned away because Katie was whispering in her ear Probably sniggering about what a big lesbian I was or something. Why couldn't Emily just tell her it was her that kissed me? I turned back to find her still staring at me.

I kept looking at her thinking about it. I mean did she know what confusion she put me through, I always wondered why she did it. I'm the only one that knows she's probably gay and still she hasn't even bothered to talk to me about it, she just left people believing it was me. Yet I would never tell anyone, its just not in my nature to go blabbing about stuff, I don't need people anyway, I became aware of Cook calling me babe trying to get my attention. Sorry I don't think so asswipe.

"Sorry, I'm not a babe."

"I'll be the judge of that" I wondered how exactly but he continued. "Guess what I got tattooed on my cock?" I just gave him an evil. "Go on guess, what would you say?" I just couldn't stomach seeing something that awful this early in the day.

"'Excuse me!" Dragon looked up "The boy next to me is acting inappropriately Wants to show me his tattoo, an' not in a nice way." They asked him to show everybody the tattoo and when he did I can quite honestly say I was disgusted. Chaos erupted in the hall, amazing what a tattoo on a guys cock can do especially if it's a woman sucking it, with her hands on his buttocks. The shy little teacher when berserk and tried every door to get out releasing all the balls from one of the cupboards. We did not need any more balls in here!

I remained in my seat and waited for things to settle down, until a massive drawn out fart came again from the speakerphone. Doug looking guilty as ever "I do apologise again."

I walked out of the assembly to lesson one of the day and wait you will never guess who happens to be in my class, Emily and Katie! Fantastic! I approach the classroom door which Katie was so nicely in the way of and heard her muffling something about a lezzer bitch, so I'm guessing she was talking about me. I saw Emily behind her just standing there like a lemon while she dissed me. This was not going to be any fun, pretty much like middle school when the twins managed to alienate everybody from me because I was a 'lesbian' who according to Katie jumped on Emily, when really it was the other way around.

"Excuse me" She moved out of my way telling the girl next her about how I jumped on Emily and suddenly I really was back in middle school except I wasn't going to let her win anymore. I went back up to her from behind.

"Watch out Katie, I might get confused and fuck you with my great big strap on by mistake." I looked them both up and down and walked into the classroom and sat down. I love politics so I couldn't wait for this class. All facts and figures, no confusion there.

It started and we were all asked to stand up say our names and a interesting fact about ourselves. It came to my turn, I stood

"I'm Naomi, I hate injustice, people tell lies about me." I aimed the last part at Emily and she knew it. Sitting back down I looked a her to be faced with a very guilty looking Emily, but she deserved it. Right?

This was going to be an interesting first day.

* * *

**R&R pretty please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just The Beginning.**

Today was Cooks birthday which he made so perfectly clear yesterday when he asked me to come to the pub, I dint know who else was going but figured it would be a great way to try and make friends. Katie and Emily were there as well as the bitch Katie was talking to before and a few others I didn't know. I arrived at the pub and took a seat with everyone looking, this couldn't of been more awkward or uncomfortable, why'd I come here?

Cook leaned over the table, with a cocky smirk.

"Want to know a secret?"

"What?"

"I know the cure." Cure? What cure what was he chatting about? Unless…

"It's my cock." There it was they all knew I was 'gay' wonder what Katie spewed up this time. I cant believe Emily lets her get away with doing this, I mean I thought she liked me.

"What are you talking about?" They all laughed I felt like getting up and walking out but I wasn't going to give Katie the satisfaction and wanted to see what Emily would do. She bought out a cake and after Cook stuffed it all to himself making me feel sick and a girl across the table actually puke.

We decided what we were doing was a bit crap and wanted to go somewhere a bit more exciting instead of this shitty pub. Freddie said he would lead the way to his sister Karen's friends engagement party you know free alcohol, the whole shiraz and when Emily looked at me and smiled I followed them out to the next party not really knowing why. It sounded like fun anyway.

We managed to get passed the bouncers when some girls came out and let us inside. Cook drank about 6 glasses of champagne then asked if anyone wanted narcotics, it was going to be an interesting party, at least, that's what I thought until everyone buggered off dancing to stupid hip hop music. I kept feeling Emily staring at me and was fed up of catching her eye every ten fucking seconds, even though it did kind of make me feel good, you know like someone actually cared, I just had to get out of here.

I heard Emily follow me out but ignored it until she spoke.

"Naomi, wait!"

"What?" I kept walking.

"Where are you going?" Where did she think I was gong?

"Home"

"Don't go" I turned to face her to see if she was actually going to talk to me this time.

"Why not?" What possible reason could she concoct for me to stay in that shitty dump?

"I dunno because…." She trailed of and I knew she couldn't think of a reason. I had to ask what all this shit was about though.

"Why does your sister think I'm gay?" Nothing. I walked off hearing her mutter a sorry. "See you around Emily." If she couldn't be honest or talk about anything there was no point in trying. I wouldn't tell her how I felt and she wouldn't tell me. I knew it would probably come out sooner or later and I decided on later.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily had rung me earlier tonight to ask if a could help Thomas sell some weed because he owed Jonny White three hundred quid. I agreed, I had nothing better to do and if we were going to be spending a while in the same form so I we had to get on at least a little right. She said Katie and Effie would be there too as well as Cooks friends.

"Hi… Sorry I couldn't find a bus" looking at Emily "You said somebody needed a hand?"

"Yeah, you like giving hand don't you Naomi?" Fuck this I came here to help not be laughed at. Stupid narrow minded people believe all sorts of fucking shit!

"See you" I walked off overhearing Emily say that she kissed me. Finally! I went back to where they were. Cook being a twat as usual started making comments about showing him before Effy told him to shut the fuck up. Thank god for that, maybe she wasn't like Katie after all.

We went down underground to where the party we were selling the weed was, everybody grabbed some and went off in different directions. I went to the outside away from the main crowd to see if I could get a few people to buy some, I figured they would want it more than the people already high inside.

"How much you sold?" I heard Emily say from behind me "I done three bags, a tenner each" Small talk was not my thing, especially when we had to about so much more. If she wasn't going to I don't know why I'm bothering.

"I don't even know what I'm doing here!" There was a pause between us, I think we were both unsure what to say.

"Thanks for keeping stum" I cant believe she's thanking me I mean I appreciate it but I wasn't doing it for her. Just hurry up everyone and tell them its you that gay and not me, for fucks sake was it that hard?

"I don't care what your sister thinks" I knew Emily defiantly did though I just wouldn't say that, I don't know why she did her sister was a waste of space.

"I do, so thanks anyway….. I didn't take MDMA that night, I just wanted to kiss you." I looked up to meet her eyes. "I want to kiss you now" so she is gay I knew it! Fucking admit already! Arghhhh! I didn't care she was I'd still be her friend, I mean I like the girl is that a crime.

"Your gay?" She looked a bit panicked and started to say no but ended with a sorry. So she was still in denial I didn't care I just wanted her to tell the truth. "Yeah, me too." I walked away, I felt a twinge of guilt as I did but I couldn't stand it anymore.

We all met up on the roof to count the money and give to Thomas when Jonny showed up looking for a fight but he said he would fight them by himself since he was the one who got us caught up in all this. So next thing I know were in this restaurant and Jonny has chosen chillies as his weapon what a pussy or as Thomas put it earlier 'some kind of English pussy cunt'

Jonny wanted a head to head eating a chillies, if he lost he had to give him the money and we'd all be beaten up, I really thought Thomas wouldn't do it when he grabbed a handful of them but he did shoving them all in his mouth. He had one and Jonny shat himself a great ending to an ok night I guess.

We went back to his flat to celebrate we lit some spiffs and were laughing and joking around until Thomas mum showed up pretty disgusted at the look of things that were going on. She was shouting and screaming at Tom he asked us all to leave.

One thing was for sure I did not want to be Thomas right now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry it's taken so long to update this but i wasn't sure if anyone was still even reading it lol anyway here is the next and last chapter. :)

* * *

**

After that awful night Thomas got sent home and we all went our separate ways. I got a text from Panda the next day inviting me to her party I thought I'd show I didn't have anything on and it was better than staying in the house. I headed there around sixish and stopped off to get some cider and wine, I hated going to house parties empty handed.

Reaching Pandora front to door to hear a choir of London's burning mixed in with yummy brownies, they had better be having a laugh, where was the music the party? "Fucking Hell" I muttered to myself thinking about turning to go back some old prude had stopped trimming his hedge and was staring at me.

"Yes?" Trying to shake him out of his gaze. It worked.

"Nothing, young lady, I have nothing to say to you at all." I turned back around to go n when I heard Emily behind me.

"Hi" Crap, what did she want? I faced her and smiled "Never been to a pyjama party before so I bought vodka, that right?"

"Dunno" I though lamely while trying not to stare.

"I don't wear pyjamas…"

"Right…." God this was getting awkward "I dunno why she invited me anyway, I hardly know her"

"I asked her to invite you"

"I thought we had sorted this out?" God she just wasn't getting this.

"No I didn't mean… it doesn't hurt to get to know each other does it? Were in the same class, we will be hanging out for the next two years…"

"You going to tell people you're gay anytime soon?" That would be better than being your friend and it would get your bloody sister off my back! I wanted to say that but something prevented me.

"What?… I'm not… I'm not gay…" I could hear the uncertainty in her voice.

"Telling you Em, you haven't thought this through have you?" She mumbled a no "So can I just say again, me not muff muncher me cock cruncher." I couldn't of put it more bluntly.

"You getting any cock?" Stepping over the line but somehow I didn't care.

"I have done… He had erectile dysfunction… seventeen times" We laughed about it "I was getting tennis elbow you know" I saw over her shoulder that the prude was staring at us again.

"Yes? Can I help you with something?"

"No nothing, this is a quiet cul-de-sac and you are disgraceful young women."

Disgraceful… Disgraceful?! "Yeah, so go fuck yourself…Tosser!" Just then Panda came flying towards us tossing our alcohol away with various complaints from me n Em.

"Mummmm… More friends" Screaming supersonically I wondered if she went higher weather she would blow up. Pandora's mum came to the door and they started doing breathing exercises. This party was getting stranger by the minute. Heading inside Panda literally ripped the shoes off of our feet saying to her mum how me and Emily are such good friends. I raised an eyebrow at Em.

Pandora's mum seemed to be frowning at us slightly when it dawned on her that she thought Emily was Katie before Panda corrected her telling her they were in fact twins. Then said something in French referring to Thomas her mum looked disgusted about Pandora "Deceiving her about boys" I covered quickly.

"His my boyfriend actually, he does excellent French." She seemed to fall for it and we all went along with her agreeing that boys were terrible, little did she know how true Emily though that was. When she asked if Katie and Em were interested in all the same things I had to control my laughter with a smirk instead. Then Pandora started shrieking about twister and skipped out of the room leaving me, Katie and Emily to chat to her OCD mother.

A bit later we went upstairs where Pandora had set up the Twister game ready to play. "Twister… Are you shitting me?" When was the god damn drinking going to start, hell this was going to be one boring party.

"Don't worry, I spiked the chocolate brownies with MDMA" Ha! I spoke to soon, thank god for Katie, and record that because it's the only time I'm going to say it.

"You what?" Emily seemed less than pleased but Katie was having none of it.

"Yeah, appreciate it ok, there's fucking forty quid's worth in there." I couldn't help but smile maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I thought.

"You think its funny?" Ah trust Emily to be the fun sponge.

"It is kind of."

"Yeah enter into the spirit Ems" Katie overpowered Emily and I knew shed go along with it.

"So Katie, you going to be nice to me now we're twister pals, promise not to grab your minge and everything."

"Yep hands of the muff and we're sorted" We went on using different innuendos and laughing at Emily's expense and I did feel I little bad.

When Pandora came through the door shrieking as usual about some pyjamas throwing one to each of us looking at it "I'm not wearing that" but Katie was going to put hers on so I guessed Emily then would and I didn't want to be the only one not wearing them.

We changed and even Effy came in and put them on when Pandora's mum came through door with the brownies, she was out of it already and hearing music none of us could here but we all kept eating the brownies and went with it. Singing Bon Jovis Living on a Prayer and dare I say it I was having fun, dancing around Pandas room. She couldn't understand why everyone was acting so weirdly "Eat a cake Panda, its going to be a long night."

When Pandas mum collapsed completely wasted me and Emily dumped her in her room, I was slightly worried about her even Emily wondered if she was breathing when she burped to confirm she defiantly was alive. No parents meant only one thing… Party!

I went outside to grab the alcohol Panda threw away earlier, walking back into the house it it me just how fucking high I was. Seeing Emily, both giggling our heads of as high as kites, I asked what she wanted to drink but she seemed to be in some sort of trance, high too or so I thought.

"Yeah anything, just gimme a fucking… just gimmie a… " I suddenly became aware of how close we were and Emily was leaning in, only I didn't mind at all. She placed her lips on mine and a electric shock went straight down my back.

"Oh." Is all I could manage to say, real smooth, not being able to talk I did the only thing I was thinking about, I didn't know if it was the drugs or I actually felt it but there was only one way to find out. "It's only the drugs right?" Seeing Emily nod, I leant in this time smirking, falling into her pretty brown eyes. Whoa did I just say that? Before I had a chance to change my mind her lips were on mine and I didn't see myself stopping. We kissed for a while and I was defiantly enjoying it. We pulled back

"You liked that" Emily sounded sure of herself, she must of felt the fact that I wanted more I thought biting my lip. Still staring intently at her.

"Your gay" I smirked pleased I'd finally got her to make a move and except it but now I wondered about me. I walked outside towards the bouncy castle, Emily following.

We started jumping around on the bouncy castle and ended up with her above me, staring up at her I looked straight into her eyes and saw nothing but compassion. Then she leant forward and kissed me again this time though I knew I wanted it I put both arms around her back and pulled her down on top of me. We kissed again and again, tuning it into a heavy make out session. Neither of us would of stopped if it weren't for the horns and screams blaring outside. We broke apart and heading back inside.

I wasn't sure what I was feeling whether it was the drugs or if I did really like Emily either way I defiantly wanted that to happen again.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone for reading, Please review :) Warning Contains Ideas - the sequal is up now so be sure to check it out :)**


End file.
